


Снег на перьях, стужа в сердце

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Shae



Category: De vilde Svaner | The Wild Swans - Hans Christian Andersen, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fairy Tale Elements, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Отабек еще может взлететь. Только бы справиться со шнурками.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини нерейтинг





	Снег на перьях, стужа в сердце

Отабек смотрел на себя в зеркало, поворачиваясь то левым боком, то правым.

Отчего-то многие думают, что это больно. Вовсе нет. Ни капли. И никогда не было. Когда в первый день он проснулся белым как снег, с парой крыльев вместо рук, было страшно. Но когда он проснулся с крыльями на второй день, и на третий, и на четвертый, и так дальше, он чувствовал только горькое, всепоглощающее отчаяние.

Да, конечно, птицей он мог подолгу плавать в озере. Или лететь, парить в небе, ловя потоки теплого воздуха и вытягивая длинную шею. Но даже тогда он бы всё отдал, чтобы стать прежним.

Не было больно, даже когда тело обожгло крапивой.

Не было больно и сейчас.

Отабек снова повернулся к зеркалу левым боком. Простёр крыло и осмотрел длинные маховые перья, короткие и мягкие кроющие, пригладил плечевые. Взмахнул. Красиво, конечно. В тени такого крыла можно легко укрыться от солнца. Под ним можно согреться, если холодно. Но взлететь на одном крыле, взлететь, отдаться на волю ветра и чувствовать себя абсолютно свободным — увы.

Он хмыкнул и через зеркало посмотрел на свой костюм, висевший на плечиках на дверце шкафа. Белый-белый. Без левого рукава и с газовой вуалью на правом. Как он вообще на такое согласился? Так… банально. И так неправильно выпячивать эту особенность. Не особенность — увечье. Будто оно всё решает. Из-за него на Отабека должны обратить внимание, из-за него должны поставить высокие баллы.

Конечно, когда вместо одной руки, пусть и левой, птичье крыло, справиться со многими вещами становится непросто. Крыло было ловким в воздухе, а на земле с ним одна морока. Всему пришлось учиться заново. Но Отабек справляется. А для того, с чем не получалось справиться прежними способами, для двуруких, он придумал свои собственные хитрые ходы. Так что облачиться в этот костюм он вполне мог самостоятельно. Он не отказывался от помощи — он её избегал. Незаслуженная благодарность, а тем паче жалость, тянули к земле, как пудовые гири. Отабеку не нужна была такая помощь, он всему научится и со всем справится сам. То ли дело поддержка. И вера в то, что у него получится.

Вот только шнурки… Шнурки на коньках, которые нужно было затягивать туго, но при этом и не перетянуть, подчинялись плохо.

Но всё это к боли не имеет никакого отношения. Больно ему не было никогда.

А вот обидно, досадно — это сколько угодно.

Но на кого обижаться? Спасибо, что хоть так.

Отабек не жалел о случившемся. Напротив, был благодарен. В том, чтобы быть птицей, есть, конечно, свои преимущества. Но жить, зная, что для самых родных и близких наступило прекрасное «долго и счастливо», даже лучше. А он… Ну, что ж. Он легко отделался.

Будь его крыло платой за всеобщее благополучие, было бы, наверное, проще. Может быть, и к нему относились бы иначе. Но это было всего лишь случайностью. Досадным недоразумением. Просто времени не хватило. Бывает.

Справившись с костюмом, Отабек снова оглядел себя с ног до головы. Тёмные волосы, смуглая кожа — и весь в белом. Так… неестественно. Он повел плечами и развёл руки в стороны. Руку и крыло. Газовая ткань всколыхнулась и безвольно повисла.

Но он не мог не вспоминать. А ещё — раньше он был птицей днём, а теперь только во снах, пронзительных и ясных. Он снова парил в вышине, и было совершенно неважно, крылья у него или руки. Нет преград, нет земного притяжения, только необъятное синее небо над головой.

Ну, ничего. Ничего. Он зажмурился и плеснул себе в лицо белой пудрой.

Раньше было синее небо. А теперь есть коньки и студёная ледяная гладь под ногами. Коньки — вот настоящее спасение.

Он ещё может взлететь.

Только бы справиться со шнурками.

***

Все думали, что Юра живой.

Ну, а что. Ходит вот, говорит — да ещё как. На коньках катается — да ещё как!

Но Юра не живой. Просто жил-был обычный мальчик, весёлый, с горячим сердцем. Но однажды он польстился на пару коньков и исчез в зимней стуже. Пропал навсегда. А вместо него домой вернулся Юра. Да, с коньками в придачу. И с сердцем-ледышкой, прозрачным как стеклышко. Это живое сердце может расти и вмещать в себя множество вещей и людей, одаривая всех вокруг теплом, ледяное же способно только на одну страсть. Юра обожал коньки.

Разрезая лёд лезвиями, он рисовал морозные узоры на гладкой поверхности. Проносясь с вихрем мимо зрителей на катке, он обдавал морозцем, покрывая им щеки тонким слоем серебристого инея. Лишь катаясь на коньках, он чувствовал, как стучит, будто позвенивая, в груди сердце.

Юра не раз думал, что должны быть и другие. Такие как он. С сердцем, отзывающимся на лёд. Едва ли пара коньков была одна, верно? Но сколько ни смотрел, ни в ком не находил похожего на себя. Все были умелыми, да, но — обычными. Слишком… теплыми.

Закончилась музыка. Остановилось, замолчало сердце.

Он сошёл на ковёр, обдал ледяным презрением стоявших рядом поклонников, сделал пару шагов — и замер.

Перед ним стоял, готовясь выйти на лёд, белый лебедь. Не птица, конечно, просто человек в костюме и с крылом вместо левой руки. Им он обнимал себя за плечи, будто старался согреться. Юра знал его, видел раньше, хотя имя в памяти не хранил.

Однако что-то было не так, и, опустив взгляд на коньки лебедя, Юра понял, что: те были зашнурованы слишком слабо. В этом было что-то… неправильное, совершенно невыносимое. Юре вдруг остро потребовалось эту неправильность устранить. Без раздумий он опустился на одно колено и дёрнул за шнурок на левом коньке.

Лебедь прянул от Юры и чуть не упал, но, взмахнув крылом, удержался на ногах.  
В кои-то веки Юре на ум не пришло ни одного колкого, ни одного едкого замечания, и он попросил:

— Пожалуйста, дай мне зашнуровать тебе коньки.

Лебедь пожал плечом и нерешительно выставил вперёд сначала одну ногу, а потом, когда Юра разобрался со шнурком на ней, другую.

Только закончив и оценив свою работу, Юра понял, что только что сделал. В растерянности он посмотрел на лебедя снизу вверх.

И вдруг почувствовал мягкое касание — по щеке быстро скользнули белые перья.

— У тебя ледяная крошка на ресницы налипла, — сказал лебедь и протянул Юре руку, когда тот поднялся. — Спасибо. Я Отабек.

— Юра.

Горячая ладонь обожгла пальцы, и Юре показалось, будто что-то хрустнуло, надломилось и потекло по руке — вверх.

— Мой выход, — сказал Отабек и, оттолкнувшись, заскользил по льду.

Глядя на него, Юра приник к бортику и замер. Раздался звук, похожий на журчание ручья весной, но Юра пропустил его мимо ушей: на льду белая птица расправляла крылья, словно долго-долго просидела в тесном дупле и вот, выбралась на белый свет. Машет крыльями, хочет подняться вверх, но будто забыла как. И тогда Юра крикнул что было сил:

— Ты можешь, взлетай!

Отабек услышал его, обернулся на голос и кивнул. Крылья взметнулись в воздух и оторвали его от земли, ото льда.

Юрино сердце растаяло.


End file.
